More than just a thought
by YourFavouitePlushie
Summary: A sequel to 'A single thought' that I wrote a couple of months ago. So once again there will be RoyRiza, and onesided EdRiza.


**More than just a thought.**

**Once again, it's past midnight and I have a idea for a story. This is a sequel to 'A Single Thought'. So there will be Roy/Riza, and onesided Ed/Riza. I got the idea for the sequel after reading outside the Royai box. Once again, this comes from Edward's point of view. **

**I'm rating this story M to be on the safe side. There is no full heated moments, but there are light hints of smex. I live off reviews so please leave a comment after reading this. Thanks.**

**00000**

Ed watched scene of passing trees and hills from his train window, he had become tried of playing cards with his younger brother and the suit of amour had left the alchemist alone for some reason. As his eyes jumped from one tree to another, he thoughts led him to think of why he had been called back to headquarters. It was Hughes that had called him while he was getting a check up on his arm and leg. He remembered Winry being pissed off because he and Al had to leave. Ed had laughed at her and said that they may return soon.

As well as that Ed remembered asking Hughes about calling him. His answered was a girlish scream and a giggle. After he told the young man that there was a new mission waiting for him. He hung up a few minutes later and the two brothers left for the train station.

He gave a sigh when he started to think about headquarters, the last time he had been there was…Ed jerked up all of a sudden. His heart beating just a little faster than normal. The last time he had been there was when Mustang had asked Hawkeye to marry him. It was also when he had discovered that he loved the furture bride. Well, they may have had the wedding so she may be a wife now. In anger, Ed bashed back on the train seat and his eyes returned to the window.

It had gotten wrose, he had started to dream about her now. It started with him watching her new married life with Mustang, they would have the perfect marriage. They would wake up together and she would make breakfast from him. They would walk to work togther, hand in hand. And they would return home to have dinner and snuggle up to each other on the sofa. It made Ed hate the bastard more.

It made Ed want those things, to wake up in the same bed as her. To eat breakfast with her and snuggle on the sofa with her. The blonde alchemist wanted all the things which he knew he could never have.

Then the dreams started to get more…heated.

Ed's dreams started to get more detaled in the bedroom. He could see the goosebumps that raised along every inch of her skin as Mustang's hand sidled south of her body. The sounds both of them would make, how Colonel's mouth nipped at her face, and how her hands would leave red marks on his back. Ed would wake up at night and his breathing would be impossibly loud, the sheets beneath him soaking wet.

He knew that there was something wrong about those dreams, he felt as if he had crossed a line somewhere. The alchemist felt as if he was some kind of perverted person, why couldn't these dream just leave him alone? Why couldn't be love someone his own age? Why couldn't he love someone who wasn't married? It was those kinds of questions that he would ask himself after waking up from his dreams.

But he KNEW he had cross a line when Ed put himself in Roy's place. He gave a loud groan and gripped the hood of his coat. His eyes shut tight. He didn't just feel like a pervert, he now knew he was one.

"Brother? Brother! Are you ok?" Ed opened his eyes slowly to find his younger brother in front of him. One of his metal hands on his shoulder. Ed jerked away from his brother nodded.

"Yeah Al, I'm just fine."

"Brother, we're here. I can see Mr. Hughes waiting for us." Al said as he lead the way off the train. As Ed jumped off the train after his brother, he could see Hughes himself. The man had a smile on his face and it looked like he was about to jump from where he was standing.

"Hey boys, how it's going?" He asked, the smile still there. Al answered will a normal fine and Ed lied. How could he tell anyone that he lusted after Hawkeye? "I guess you two are thinking why am I so happy?" Both brothers nodded. "Well, I'm sure the new married couple would want to tell you themselves but I can't help myself. Roy and Riza are having a baby!"

"Wow! I can't believe it!" Al shouted happily, "I'm so happy for them!" Hughes nodded, the two continuing their discussion about the new Mustang. Ed on the other hand, felt like shit.

Somewhere deep in his mind, Ed had always thought that maybe Riza would return his love. But now, how could she leave a husband and a child? He gave a sigh and got into the car that would take him and Al to headquarters. As the car moved forward, Ed decided that he would have to move on with life. He couldn't live like this, he couldn't live like a pervert anymore. But he knew he would always love Riza, and he knew that he would always hate that Bastard she would call a husband.

**00000**

**I don't really like the ending, think I could of done better. But it will do, sorry for the story being so short but I think I have cleared everything up. Like I said before, I live off reviews so if you could…thanks for reading, see you later! XD**


End file.
